Right From The Start
by AverageTeenager
Summary: Noah's thoughts about the first time he saw Rebecca, and basically every other beautiful moment these two shared.


**A/N: Hey guys ! So I've always wanted to write a Latest Buzz fanfic but I never knew what to do! Since I live in the states I didn't watch all the episodes until the show was already over! It took me a while to think about ideas but I just randomly got one! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Right From The Start**

I walked into my new work building and headed for the elevator. The paper I received weeks earlier said "Teen Buzz, fourth floor" so I pressed the glowing four and up I went. There seemed to be a lot of people there, but I noticed there were still three empty desks in the main room, one being for me of course which means two more scribes will be coming shortly. I take my things and place them on a desk right next to some long haired boy wearing a beanie. "Hey man," I said, holding my hand out.

"Argh! Curse you and your bananas!" He shouted at his video game. "Hey dude, the names Wilder, the Wild man, Gaming Guy!"

"Noah, Noah Jackson," I replied then sat in my office chair playing my guitar. But that's when I heard the elevator ding. _And that's when my life changed._ A short boy with a black fedora came striding out first, and behind him I assumed was the other person whom I would be spending the rest of my Buzz experience with. _I'll never forget this next moment._ She shyly stepped out from the elevator holding a bright green crate with all of her office supplies. She looked kind of like a nerd but to be honest she made the whole nerd thing work. The first thing I noticed when she removed her gaze from the ground was her eyes. They were so beautiful. They were a light brown, almost the same color of her shiny hair. I rolled over in my chair to introduce myself but the only thing I could manage was "wrong floor, nerds weekly is one down." Before I could save myself and her from anymore embarrassment Wilder already was in the process of doing so.

Later on she walked over to me and introduced herself. Rebecca Harper. When she said that beautiful name in her sweet innocent voice, I knew I was a goner. I didn't really hear what else she was saying so I just introduced myself. As she walked away I went to get my things and set them on the desk next to her but that fedora boy beat me to it. I'll be keeping an eye on him, I thought to myself. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

It wasn't until a month later I decided it was time to make a move. I tricked her into eating some hot sauce, knowing she would get the hiccups. You see, if I gave her the hiccups, she would make me cure them which _could_ take the entire day. What's better than spending the entire day with R? She's so cute when she's stressed out. After a full day into tricking her and making her look like a total fool, I decided it was time to actually get rid of her hiccups. "I hula hooped, I belched, I gargled pickle juice-" I cut off one of her adorable rants with a kiss, one I said was experimental, although it I wished it wasn't. Sure a handsome guy like me has kissed other girls before, but never was it like this. I knew for sure at this moment I loved Rebecca Harper.

I can't hold it in any longer. I need to kiss Rebecca once more, and not just for some stupid experiment to cure the hiccups-which by the way I had no idea would cure them. She starts rambling about some first impression article and how her first impression of me is that I always tell her to calm down or whatever. I feel maybe now could be the time to tell what I thought when I first saw her. "Oh yes, I remember the first time you walked into the buzz."

"Don't go there," she says through gritted teeth, expecting some nerdy story. I really was going to tell her how I thought she was beautiful the first time I saw her, but as usual I chocked and told her the nerd story.

"The fact that you gave me this CD means you had a crush on me," she pleads, and I think I have teased her enough for one day. I start to tell her the truth when Amanda comes over and blabs about the fact I gave her the same one. And I mess up again.

I finally tell her what I really thought about her. But I decided to leave out the part where I fell in love with her and said I thought she was a nerd so I didn't sound like a complete fool.

Now is the time. We're alone and she's ranting about something I really don't care about. If I just lean in...

* * *

Everything went just as I wanted. Rebecca made me the happiest guy in the world by being my girlfriend. Then, the dreaded summer came. I'll never forgive myself for leaving my girlfriend of a few months behind. I should've known a pretty girl like her couldn't be left alone; all the guys would try to get with her while I was away. I blame myself for her kissing Elliott; my absentness practically threw her right into his arms. I figured Rebecca and I weren't meant to be. It would just be like every other break up and things would go back to normal in a few days. But I was so terribly wrong. Each day without Rebecca grew worse and worse. She was like the ray of color in my dull life, and without her all I could see was black and white. My brain told me to get over it, that my pride was more important. But my heart said otherwise.

One day I knew I couldn't take it any longer, I had to kiss her just to see if we still belonged together. She was worried that we would never become friends again because of what happened this summer and to prove to her that as long as she's by my side I'll never be unhappy, I decided to kiss her. To my surprise, she didn't punch me or push me away. I think we both knew that we belonged with each other, even though a girl like her didn't deserve I guy like me. I promised myself this time would be different. _We'd make it through anything._

* * *

Today is the day. Rebecca looks more gorgeous than ever and I don't look too bad myself. We have had these feelings for each other for a long time now and I'm more confident than ever that now is the time to tell her that I love her. I approached her during a slow dance but of course I looked like an idiot. Rebecca was upset and stormed off. I walked down the corridors to an empty stairwell. "What is wrong with me! I do the robot dance instead of telling my girlfriend how I really feel? It's three words it's not that hard. I love you, see? There, I love you R. I love you R. I love you R. Why can't I just say it?"

"Maybe you're afraid I won't say it back," A small voice said and made me jump. I didn't know anyone was listening; otherwise I would have taken my pathetic thoughts elsewhere.

"We don't have to make a big deal out of it; maybe we can just say it. Like this: I love you Noah Jackson, more than any boy I've ever known." I couldn't contain the stupid grin on my face and blush on my cheeks. I never really had much of an opinion about my name, but the way R says it just makes me melt. I knew now that I could not hide my feelings anymore.

"I love you too, Rebecca Harper," and then we shared what I thought was the best kiss we ever had. Because this held love, and hope for the future.

Rebecca and I have been through many ups and downs like leaving Buzz, graduating Ernie Combs, going off to college. But we lasted through it all.

* * *

Now the girl of my dreams stands before me, dressed in white and looks more beautiful than usual if that is even possible. I take her hands in mine and seal our marriage with a kiss, a kiss that was the best kiss, ever. I feel her smile against my lips and I can't help but smile too. Rebecca Harper is the only girl I have ever loved, and I knew it before I even knew her name.

* * *

**WOW that was a lot of fluff ! Did you guys like it? Love it:D? Love The Latest Buzz? Love Noah and Rebecca together? Tell me about it in your reviews! I'd really love it if you added this to your favorites :D This sadly is a one-shot, but if you want more Latest Buzz stories, let me know !**

**~AverageTeenager**


End file.
